A New World's Body Guard
by cuteMAgirl
Summary: -ON HOLD- When Edward is killed, he gets send to our world, like most people know, but now he meets the characters of Chrono Crusade! The only thing is, he gets attacked by a demon AND he's stuck protecting Azmaria. Will Rosette like it? -ON HOLD-
1. Death and The Gate

-1!!!I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR CHRONO CRUSADE!!!

When Edward is killed, he gets send to our world, like most of you know, but now he meets the characters of Chrono Crusade! The only thing is, he gets attacked by a demon AND he's stuck protecting Azmaria. Will Rosette like it? What will happened when he finds out he's in love with Winry? Read and find out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrorno Crusade and Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover:

A New World's Body Guard.

Chapter 1: Edward's Death

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood…blood everywhere…

His eyes widen in shock. The immense pain shot up. Blood dripping from his opened mouth. He wanted to scream; to cry…but he couldn't. As he opened his mouth more, he felt red, crimson liquid slash out.

'_Why…?'_

He closed his mouth as he felt the world starting to disappear. Everything was so slow and painful. Everything…

He looked down and saw a long blade going through his chest. He gasped at what he saw.

More blood was coughed up.

He followed the blade. He saw the user.

'_Envy?!'_

He looked at homunculus, Envy. He looked at his face. The homunculus held the most disgusting, ugly, scowl on his face, but Envy also held a smile. Not just any smile…an evil smile.

Envy quickly took the blade out of his chest. He fell to the floor, covered in blood. Once he fell, he heard a scream. A familiar scream calling his name.

Was he name Edward? Who was that girl that screamed and called for him? Why was this happening? Where was he? Who was he?!

He heard someone whispering something over and over. Getting louder and louder.

"Brother…? Big brother? Big brother?! BIG BROTHER?! BROTHER! BROTHER!!!"

He felt the world pass by again. He began to see things blurry again. Then, without closing his eyes, he saw darkness.

"_BIG BROTHER!!!" _

He finally remembered. Alphonse, his younger brother. Yes, and Rose from Lior. Yes.

Soon, he saw himself in front of a large set of doors. No, it wasn't a door…it was a gate. The Gate. Everything was completely white there, except for the large dull-gray doors on The Gate. It was everlasting whiteness…it didn't end. It wouldn't end… it never ended!

He looked down at his clothes. He didn't have any blood. That was weird, didn't he just get killed? Why didn't he have any blood? Where was the whole where the blade went through? What was happening?! Where was he?! He looked around and soon saw something familiar. The Gate looked so familiar, but why?

**Yes. The Gate.**

He turned around, just to come face to face with a ghostly-glowing person flouting in the air, if there was any air. He just stared. Then he remembered something. "Truth…?" he whispered, quietly.

**Yes, Edward Elric.****I am Truth. **

He just stood there in shock. Was his name Edward Elric? Yes, he remembered now… he remembered his name.

He started to get scared. He was frightened. Edward was about to scream at the top of his lungs. But he didn't. he was too frightened. "W-why…am I here?" he asked.

**Why you are here? Why, you must know by now.**

Edward was getting confused now. "What…what does that mean?" he looked around. They were the only ones here…but why? Alphonse? Rose? Anyone? No…no one was here except them.

**Must I remind you?**

Edward stood there trying to remember. Suddenly, he remembered. His scowl changed into a big frown. A big, sad frown. Truth saw this and said,

**Do you remember what happened now? You should.**

"I…remember what happened now…"

**Hmm. Now, what to do with you…**

Edward looked blankly at him. He started to think and soon remembered his brother Al. "Take me back with Al!"

**Take you back with the living? I can not do that, and must not do that. You are dead and can not be brought back to the living…unless…**

" 'Unless'? Unless what?"

**Unless someone had the Philosopher's Stone. Unless they know how to use it.**

Edward looked at him. "The Philosopher's Stone?" Wait, didn't his brother have the Philosopher's Stone. No, he _was_ he Philosopher's Stone.

**Ah! I know what to do. Let me see…can you survive in a new world beyond this…? **

As soon as Truth said that, he grinned evilly. He started to laugh evilly, too.

Soon, everything got dark.

"Wait! No, Truth! Wait! Come back here. Tell me what's going on! TRUTH!"

Soon, he saw the Gate open. Tiny black hands came out of the everlasting blackness in side and started to grab him. Edward screamed and cried, but nothing happened. He went in the Gate and it close. He was now inside the Gate. Now, he could never see Amestris. Now he could never see home.

Now…he could never see his brother, Al.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-end

Well…that's it. I, personally, think I have to try harder and make it more interesting. I don't know what to do though… it has to be longer, too! i'll try harder!

Well I have a question for all you readers. Who do you think would go better with Al? It has to be a GIRL!!! NOT a boy!!! Do not pick Winry because she's with Ed. Got it?

OH! And I do not own full metal alchemist or Chrono Crusade!

Well…review please!

-cuteMAgirl


	2. The New World

-1!!!I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR CHRONO CRUSADE!!!

Nor their characters…only Erica Maylene.

Chrono Crusade x Fullmetal Alchemist:

A New World's Body Guard.

Chapter 2: The New World.

From Chapter 1:

_**Ah! I know what to do. Let me see…can you survive in a new world beyond this…? **_

_As soon as Truth said that, he grinned evilly. He started to laugh evilly, too._

_Soon, everything got dark._

"_Wait! No, Truth! Wait! Come back here. Tell me what's going on! TRUTH!"_

_Soon, he saw the Gate open. Tiny black hands came out of the everlasting blackness in side and started to grab him. Edward screamed and cried, but nothing happened. He went in the Gate and it close. He was now inside the Gate. Now, he could never see Amestris. Now he could never see home._

_Now…he could never see his brother, Al. _

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

Darkness…darkness…darkness…

_Why darkness…?_

Darkness was everywhere. The long black hands were still holding onto him as he fell into the darkness of the gate…Truth's Gate…

_Why darkness…?_

Soon, the long black hands let go of him. He slowly floated away. Edward tried to at least move…but he was floating. How was he suppose to do that? He tried to swim in the airless air, but it didn't work. If people saw him…he would look like a fool. A total fool.

After the silent humiliation, Edward saw a small light. There was the exit of this darkness of hell. Edward watch as he floated to the small light. Then…

Everything went black!

…

"_H-he…"_

"_Help…"_

"_Help!!"_

…

After what felt like hours, Edward woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He was afraid of what there could have been there. But something was wrong! He felt as if he was laying in mud. And it was raining, too!

His body ached. His right arm and left leg felt as if they were no longer there. He felt wet…with a smell too familiar…

_Was it blood…?_

A small drop of blood slowly dripped from his forehead, onto his small, soft lips. He could just taste the blood go into his mouth. Then, finally, the small drop of blood turned into a small river, rapidly flowing past his nose and down his chin; dripping onto the sea of mud.

His long, blonde bangs were all muddy, laying on his soft cheeks. He didn't even bother to move them to the side. His arms were just too tired. So tired, in fact, he couldn't even move them.

When he finally had the courage to open his eyes, he felt a sting in his left eye. He quickly closed them. Then…he finally figured it out! He was laying on his stomach and his left cheek was on the ground.

_I want to die…_

_Die…_

_Die!_

_DIE!!!_

Suddenly, there was a sound of sirens. Edward didn't even now the sound. It wasn't familiar to him.

Then, he heard voices.

"Look! There's someone here!"

"God!! Look at all the blood…. Get a doctor NOW!!!"

"Is he even alive?!"

He heard foot steps come closer and closer. Then felt a soft hand on his neck.

"He's still alive!" he heard a women's voice say. Now he was frightened. He didn't now them but couldn't do anything about it. The same soft hand touched his forehead.

"Oh! He's burning up!!"

He felt comfortable whenever he ever felt that hand touch him. He whispered something in response before he fell into darkness again…

"_M-mom…"_

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

Sister Kate was happily in her office doing some work. It was a miracle, really. She was usually bothered and had to do some kind of new work to do. Well, not today! But, maybe she's wrong.

Suddenly, there was a nock on the door. Before she could even say, "come in", a young girl ran in. she had short jet, black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress that identified her as a nun.

"Sister Kate! Sister Kate!" she yelled over and over. Soon she started yelling random sentences that didn't make that much sense. "H-he's hurt! Help! Help! Mud…a-and…blood!! Help, plea-"

"Calm down, Sister Erica. Just tell me what's wrong," sister Kate demanded.

"There was an 'accident' near here and a citizen said he saw a boy around there," Sister Erica replied. "Most likely, the 'accident' was a _monster attack_. That boy the person saw was pretty badly hurt!"

Sister Kate sat there, stunned at the news she just heard. "What?! Why didn't someone tell me this sooner?!" Sister Kate looked at Erica in anger. But she wasn't angry at Sister Erica. But Erica was still scared when she saw her "angry face".

"S-Sister Kate, um, F-Father Remington is, uh, about to leave right now. H-he told me to, um, uh, get you," Erica replied in a scared, soft tone. Before sister Erica could continue, Sister Kate out the door. "Sister Kate…? Oh…she left…?"

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

Once Sister Kate arrived she saw several people from the Magdalan Order. She ran to the crowd and pushed her way in. "Excuse me! Move!" she yelled. Once inside, she saw the boy. "Is he even alive?!" she yelled. She bend down touch his neck. She heard a faint heart beat. "He's still alive!" She looked down at his face. He looked so young and desperate. She felt his forehead. "Oh! He's burning up!!"

And, suddenly, she heard a small voice call out to her that made her eyes widden.

"_M-mom…" _

After she heard this, a doctor arrived at the scene. He started checking over him. He told his assistants to carry him to the ambulance. Before they got ready to leave, Sister Kate ran up to the doctor.

"Doctor! Wait!!" she yelled, running to the doctor.

Once he heard this, the doctor stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes?" he quietly asked.

"Doctor, please let me come with you. I want to see if the child would be okay!"

"Hmm, alright, but we have to leave now," he replied.

Sister Kate quickly followed the doctor into the ambulance. There, she saw the boy on a small bed in the back. She sat in a chair next to him. She finally noticed something now. He was wearing all black except for the red coat and white gloves. She quietly felt his cheeks. They were so soft. He was so pale.

Today would be a long day for Sister Kate….

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

When they finally arrived at the hospital, the doctors quickly brought the new patient to a hospital room. After hours of waiting, Sister Kate was called to the room. There, a doctor stood in front of a bed. Turning her head, she saw that the boy was laying peacefully on the bed.

"Well," the doctor began, interrupting her thoughts and making her look at him. "The boy did lose a lot of blood, but he's alright. All he need's right now is to rest and get some sleep. I've put some liquids in his body so he can get the blood he lost back. After he wakes up, we'll have to find his family. In the meantime, he stays here. Any questions?"

Sister Kate stared at him as the doctor looked at the check board, checking things over. She thought things over. "Yes, actually. I do have a question for you," she explained.

"Hmm…? And what's that?"

"May I stay with him?"

The doctor looked shocked for some reason. He just wasn't expecting a question like _that_. "Well, if you want to…. I guess it's all right…," he answered.

"Thank you!"

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

After hours the boy finally awoke. But Sister Kate was asleep in her chair. She heard shifting from the bed next to her. Soon, she heard soft cries. Was he crying.

Once her eyes fluttered open she saw the boy awake, sitting up on his bed, but he was crying. His hands were rubbing his eyes. He was also wearing one sleeve of his coat. The other sleeve (the left sleeve) of his coat was off and dangling at his side. She hurried to his side. "Shhh. It's okay." she said, trying to comfort him, but it didn't work. She tried rubbing the boys back and that seemed to work. The boy's crying ease quite a bit.

The boy looked up at her. His big, yellow eyes staring at her. Wait…yellow? That wasn't normal. That wasn't normal at all!

_This boy has gold eyes? But, that's no normal. Is he a demon?, _Sister Kate thought, _he can't be. He can't be a demon. He's too little. He's too cute. But what about Chrono?_

"Who are you?" he quickly asked, curiously.

This caught Sister Kate off guard for a second. "Huh? Oh, I'm Sister Kate," she said. He just kept staring at her as if he didn't understand.

"Then…where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital."

And he just kept staring at her. "Alright. I get to ask the questions now. First, what is your name?" Sister Kate asked politely.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "My name? I don't…remember…," he explained. "I don't remember anything."

Sister Kate was shocked. He didn't remember anything? "What? You can't remember?" Finally, she stood up and sat back in her chair. She put her hand to her chin in thought. The boy just watched.

After five minutes of silence, the boy smiled and spoke up. "Oh! I remember something!"

She looked up at him. "Well? What do you remember?"

"I remember something called 'Edward'…"

After a full minute of staring at him, Sister Kate burst out of laughter. The boy didn't seem to get it. His smile turned into a frown and he glared at her. He didn't know why she was laughing. He was being serious! Once she calmed herself, Sister Kate saw his serious expression and quietly apologized. He only crossed his arms. He looked up at her and asked, "What was so funny?" in very angry voice.

After he said that, Sister Kate thought she heard him hiss at her. "You see, 'Edward' is a name," she replied.

He blushed at his mistake. "Well, um…ah," He looked down at his shoes and acted as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. "Well…I guess that 'Edward' will be my name from now on," he whispered as he stared swinging his feet.

"Alright 'Edward'…I better get the doctor."

The boy or 'Edward' watched Sister Kate walk out the door. He sat there trying to remember what had happened last. But he can only remember waking up here, in the hospital.

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

Edward sat there trying to remember.

…

"_Hey, big brother…you should go eat something" _

"_Don't be such a baby! Okay, try moving it."_

"_Automail is cool!!"_

…

He could just hear voices go into his head. Why couldn't he remember?! It was driving him crazy!!

As he started getting off the hospital bed, he felt an intense pain on his head. He tripped and fell on his head and now it heart even more. He held his head as he got up and headed for the door.

"Ow ow…" Once he got to the door, he peeked outside. He saw Sister Kate and the doctor. He quickly closed the door and ran to the bed. As he reached the bed, he jumped on it and laid his head down with his legs dangling on the side. Suddenly, he remembered his coat. He was quickly taking his right sleeve off until he saw the metal on his arm. At first it didn't bother him, it only looked weird. Carefully, he took the rest of the coat and noticed the metal arm. He panicked!

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Is this normal?! This can't be normal!!!_

Without a second thought, he screamed.

The door swung open and both Sister Kate and the doctor flew in.

"Edward!!

-end

------Fullmetal-Alchemist---Chrono-Crusade------

Thank goodness that's over! My whole body aches with exhaustion! Especially my neck!! Owie!!! I just cracked it! OW!!! And my back! EEEEK!!

Well, thanks to all those people who are cheering me on! Fans…family…little, annoying brothers (what can I say? I'm a girl with a little brother)! Thank you!!

I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible!

-CuteMAgirl


End file.
